Pitching coaches, and for that matter any coach who is instructing baseball players in throwing and throwing accuracy have been limited by retrieval, or by having to have someone to catch thrown balls. Further, the coaches and the thrower need to be able to discern accuracy quickly and easily as well as tailor any drill for accuracy within a given set of dimensions, that is, height and width. The present device provides an adjustable target, in both size and height, and a frame with net for trapping thrown balls. Hitting coaches can use the device to teach disciplined (zone) hitting depending on the count. If the count is in the hitters favor, he should not be swinging at thrown balls that do not go in his adjustable strike zone (target box). As the count favors the pitcher, the hitter's strike zone increases. The zone will be determined by the players age and ability level.